Magnetic Attraction
by winddemon199
Summary: The first Naruto x Solva pairing hpe you enjoy rated M for Solva mouth


**This is a Naruto x Solva fic Disclaimer Naruto and don't belong to me they belong to the people who made them.**

**I got this Idea after I Finished reading the latest manga chapter and finished the anime.**

Naruto POV

I remember when I first saw It was when I first saw her Me, Sasuke, Gaara, Disc, Cruz, Gido and Uchida were in the middle of invading Simeon and we ran into some testaments when suddenly they were blown away The others were distracted but when I turned my head I saw a glimpse of hair as blue as the sky and in a instant it was gone.

Regular POV

"What was that" said Cruz. "I don't know but it sure helped us come on we got to get moving blades in trouble" Sasuke yelled. "NARUTO didn't you hear what I said don't just stand there like the Idiot you are hurry up!" Sasuke WAIT WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME DUCK BUTT. Naruto yelled. "I said you're an Idiot I know your fragments Wind but I didn't know that It would make you such an air head as well". Sasuke said "Oh yeah well I didn't know that your lightning fragment would make you act like a Ass with 10 foot pole shoved up his ass" yelled Naruto.

"Hey guys this isn't the time for" yamada said. SHUT UP YAMADA they shouted its CRUZ you bastards. He's right you two fight later we need to catch up with Blade"" gaara said. Ok fine let's go. When they got they got there they were meet with quite a surprise. There were two girls one who had blonde hair that was in a ponytail with a big red ribbon with a big sword with a Grim reaper face on its guard and the other was in a maid outfit with sky blue hair done in two pig tails and done to her waist and two magnets in her hair. And for Naruto it was love at first site.

One month later

Naruto was just sitting on the roof of the church they were all having a reunion to catch up on what they all been doing and it was boring him to death. Naruto sighed and said this is just straight up boring there's nothing to do around here. "I'll say it is kind of boring" said a voice yeah wait what Naruto turned his head and saw Solva sitting right next to him. "SOLVA" Naruto yelled and blushed and fell off the roof "OW dammit that hurt". Said Naruto "hey are you ok" Solva asked while floating down yeah It didn't hurt that badly Naruto said you just surprised me that's all Um did you want something. "No I just saw you up here and decided to join you" said Solva. "Well if you didn't want anything you shouldn't have surprised me like that jeez". Naruto said WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU mother fu**er Solva yelled switching to her slip personality. Nothing I didn't say anything Naruto said a scared stiff Naruto. "That's what I thought" Solva said while turning her head switch back. Naruto took this time to observe her features her blue eyes and her gentle face and her silky blue hair her "hey why are looking at me like that". Solva said. "Oh nothing I'm just stunned by how beautiful you look" Naruto said without thinking and when he realized what her just said blushed as cherry red. "Wait I uh mean I uh well" Naruto said too nervous to speak clearly. "Do you really think I'm beautiful" Solva said while having a light blush on her face. "Well uh yeah I do" said Naruto. While also blushing "well I didn't really think I was much to look at when compared to other girls like seth" Solva said with her head faced down. "Hey you shouldn't say that" naruto said getting off the ground and raised her head "you know if you ask me you're the most beautiful girl I've ever meet" Naruto said. And after saying that he put his lips to her kissing her and Solva eyes widened she didn't think that anyone had found her very attractive due to her split personality and small chest when compared to eve and seth sure blade hit on her time to time up he was different and she didn't know what to do so she did what was natural and enjoyed the kiss.

Hey Naruto are you over her- what the hell sasuke shouted

Sasuke what are you shouting about Huh Seth deadpanned

Hey whats wrong with you guy what the Cruz yelled

And this caused everyone to look and see Naruto and Solva making out "well I guess we have a new couple from here on out" said Gaara. Solva "NOOOOO!" Blade yelled hey blade pull yourself together sheesh. "Looks like things are going to be a bit interesting from now on" said disc.

3 years later

"Push Solva come your almost there" Disc said. AHHHHHHH Naruto I swear to god I'm going to fucking kill you for getting me pregnant. Solva screamed then there was the cry of a baby. "Ok your done and its 2 beautiful baby girls" Disc said while giving Solva her babies the first had a mix of both Solva sky blue hair and Naruto spiky hair and had 2 whisker marks on both her cheeks and the other had Solva's sky blue haird and its softness with 2 whisker marks on her cheecks. And Solva looked at her lovingly with Naruto at her side so what are we going to name them "I'm going to name them Natsumi and Natsuki" solva said. "Heh those are good names" Naruto said while kissing her cheek. I love you Naruto she said Iove you to Solva.

So what did you think of my story be sure to give plenty of review for it I'll see you guys later.


End file.
